Forget-Me-Nots
by petals590
Summary: WARNING ALL OC! This is the story of the young thumb-sized girl named Solona whom was born alone, and was alone for two years of her life. She meets Mirren, another like her. This tale is of her many adventures, her dangerous battles, and of how she slowly finds love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Thumbelina, or the idea for the thumb-folk, but i do own Solona and her adventures!

Many years ago when a grief-stricken old widow's tear fell upon a small beautiful budding red rose, a small girl was born. She bloomed with the rose, and in time she became a young woman. This is how all thumb folk are created, through blossoming flowers and the like. They are born to make a human happy, usually someone whom has never had children or someone whom is alone. But not all tales are happy and enchanted as the story of Thumbelina, the thumb sized girl from a blooming rose. She was cared for by her beloved human mother, and found adventure and love and she lived happily ever after.

One such tale of a thumb-sized girl whom did not have quite a good start in life would be the tale of young Solona, born of a blooming purple forget-me-not and of a mournful tear. She was created same as any thumb-folk, yet she was alone. The human that so achingly wanted a child left Solona's flower too soon and she was forgotten, she came into the world with no one to care for her and no one to learn from. As her flower grew it was tended by the spring rain and the beautiful sun, naturally so. When she emerged fully bloomed and as a young woman, she was tanned of skin, raven of hair and her eyes a deep purple as the forget-me-not from which she budded, her body was sleek and athletic.

Naked and alone, she set off to find where she belonged, and it took a short time of discovering the river and dancing in the warm fields of grass to realize that while she was completely alone, she was where she felt she needed to be. She belonged only to the forest and the flowers, the beautiful winding river glistened and sparkled as it called to her like the life giving sun-rays that warmed her skin and heart. In time she learned, and she built a sturdy stone shelter on the cobbled river bank. She became adept with many things over time, and she could survive on her own. She needed no one to teach her that her home can be quite dangerous at times, she learned to make sharp spears from twigs and stone, she even made herself a bow with a quiver of arrows. She learned of the dangerous red flower that flickered and burned when stuck to a tree, maybe it was scared and only wanted to be free, she was not sure, but she had watched it spread and soon learned of its malicious nature as it destroyed life in its path. But she learned to harness it for warmth, and learned it was called fire from the creatures of the forest, not all of them kind.

When the forest began to become cold, and a thing known as frost set its chill upon the land, she found she could use the fire to keep her alive, and she survived though her first winter. A year of her life had passed and she learned she could kill small animals for food and use their fur to cover her body, instead of the weaves of flowers and leaves she used before. The fur was much nicer and when she used them when the first frost set in again, marking the nearness of her second year of life, she found it was much warmer than only using the fire. She lived her life easy and savored every day, taking her time to learn what she could from the fish and the deer that would speak to her, she knew to stray from owls and foxes for they would think her lunch.

One particularly windy day out in front of her home, she heard an odd noise that caught her attention. She laid down the weave of twigs she had been working on for a new bed, picked up a newly sharpened spear and walked towards the sound. A few paces into the brush revealed a crow, it was attacking something that made sounds that were quite familiar, and it was screaming and calling out for aid. She rushed to the crow and with a sure thrust and a battle cry, her spear impaled its leg. The creature screeched and flapped its wings erratically, lifting off and taking her new spear with it. She sighed in annoyance, now she would have to make another. She looked to the thing on the ground that was being attacked, it was covered by a piece of bark for a shield and as it slowly withdrew the bark, she could see that it was like her. But only a bit bigger. It rose and she took a step back, it was wearing an odd covering, part of it was brown and ran over its legs, and the other part was creamy and covered its torso. There were tanned skins covering its feet as well.

"Thanks lass" it spoke, staring at her with eyes wide, it patted its legs and arms. "I thought I was a gonner". It bared its teeth and Solona jumped back, preparing for an attack. It flung its arms up and its face grew surprised. "NO no!" it said loudly. She took it as a sign of surrender and her stance eased. She could not speak well, for being alone had deprived her of such pleasures as conversation, but she thought she would try to convey her thoughts to him.

"What…are you" she said in a slow way that made its expression soften.

"What do'ya mean? I'm just like ya". It said with a wary chuckle. She shook her head and stepped forward, thumping her hand against its chest, and then placing the same hand upon her breast.

"No" she said, emphasizing they were different. Its eyes widened in shock, "Oh" it said and again bared is teeth. But Solona assumed this was only an expression to convey an emotion, and she did not take a defensive stance this time.

"I am a man" it said carefully. She knew what this meant, but she had never known what the opposite of her would look like. "I see" she said to HIM, finally understanding he wasn't at all an 'it'. She looked at him again with mild suspicion. "Why are you here?"

I was only out explorin' not far from me 'ome, but I was attacked by that blasted crow and I came out too far" the way he spoke was quite different than her own, he seemed to have an accent of a sort, though she had never heard it. "I need ta get back, lass." He paused. "Would ya care to join me?" he offered. "It's not far" He gestured to his left.

She could not deny that she was curious, she had never met another like herself and she wanted to see what he lived like, if it was just the way she did or if it was something completely different. She nodded and held up a finger, signaling him to follow her first. He did and she led him to her small stony home on the bank. She needed supplies for the journey, she packed berries, water carriers and a spear, she even saw fit to grab her bow and quiver, she did not know what could be in store. She looked back at him and saw he was marveling at her home, she smiled. Maybe she did live like he did, or even better. But how he came across those garments of his she needed to find out. She walked up to him, and nodded when he asked if she was ready.

"Off we go then" he said with a happy tone. They had only been walking for about a minute when he spoke again. "Oh, just realized I donn'y know yer name lass, mines Mirren".

She looked at him briefly then returned her gaze to the forest, savoring the breeze ad the sounds of the creatures and the faintest splash of the river as they walked farther away from her home. Her mouth opened to take in a breath of sweet forest air, and she felt the gentle wind caress her cheek.

"Solona".

A/N: That's it for now, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know these are short but I kinda like it that way. Sorry it took so long, I forgot. ;3

Disclaimers: I do not own Thumbelina, but I do own Solona and her story!

She had stayed at Mirren's home for many nights, he lived in a grand place, the home was larger than anything she'd seen, not as tall as a tree but still far larger a dwelling than her own small stone home. This was a human home, of that she'd had no doubt. They had walked a day to the east of her beloved river and came upon this large wooden house, along the way Mirren had explained to her all about his world, the culture of his human father; Scottish, he called it. He told her of everything he knew and had learned from objects called books, she was silent the whole way, except to ask the occasional question and to encourage him on. What could she say that would rival what he knew of the world? WORLD. Not just the forest…there was so much for her to learn. For instance, she now knew that Mirren wore fabrics, not leaves and twigs and rat furs. The kindly old Scotsman he lived with turned out to be quite skilled in making these fabrics, and he made her one. He called it a dress, she didn't much like it, for it offered no protection to her thighs and arms, unlike her hardy rat furs and the leg dressings she crafted out of sturdy leaves and limber bark. The dress was impractical, callous as she was while she told old Gus her thoughts, he merely smiled and nodded. He began to make her new fabrics, it took him only a couple of hours and when he was finished, he showed Solona and Mirren his finished work. He presented it to her and as soon as she laid eyes upon it she knew it was perfect. The leg coverings were a soft brown, softer than Mirren's, and they would come to her calf. The top was green like the forest and the old man made an additional piece for her midsection that was brown tightened around her with strings. The fabric of this piece was thicker than the rest, so she believed it to be a form of protection, it also had small pockets that could be opened and closed by a thing called a button, and old Gus informed her that she could keep things in them, such as herbs and the like. Finally old Gus presented Solona with her foot coverings, made of hard and thick woven fabrics that would no doubt protect her feet from the hardships of travel.

When she had first met the human, she thought him feeble and drained, he had hair that rivaled the silver fins of the quick fish in her river, his skin was pale and wrinkled, his back hunched and he seemed to be missing a tooth or two. But he was so kind, and actually quite wily in his age despite her first thoughts. He welcomed her into his home with open arms, and seemed to be so glad that Mirren had found her. Maybe he was lonely as well, she couldn't imagine that though, not with his sweet old father to keep him company. She would be very content here, had she came into the world with someone like old Gus to be her father. Now; days later she was ready to depart, sad to be leaving but ecstatic to put the things she learned from books and maps to use, she was going to travel the world.

She had walked only for a short while when she heard Mirren's voice calling after her, she turned and saw that he was running to her, smiling she walked to meet him. Mirren slowed as they met, his eyes glued to hers. His cheeks were reddened and his breaths came in gasps, but he neared to her still. She was not sure why but he was now embracing her, his ragged breaths softening as he pulled her tight. She stared silently beyond his shoulder for a time, then as he moved she looked up to him.

Why or how his mouth came to be on hers she could not say, all she knew in that moment was that it felt warm, and her belly felt like she had taken a ride down the rapids of her river. Her ears burned and she thought she heard a slight ringing, and when he pulled away she could attest he felt the same. "I wanna go with ya" He said eagerly. "I love Ya". He looked so determined in that moment that she almost agreed, she would no doubt enjoy his company, and maybe she could even teach him how to hunt. But what was that he said? She wasn't sure she knew what he meant, it must have meant something profound because the way he said it made the rapids twist in her gut and tighten her rib cage around her heart. Maybe it was akin to the way she felt about her river, and her small stone home.

"No" she said solemnly. "You would not survive". He was…precious, she decided, she would not have him go along with her only to perish, he was not strong enough. "I would so" he protested, his cheeks that had just cooled became flushed once more. "I could help you". She shook her head and stared into his eyes, her decision was resolute.

"I want you safe" she said in the softest way she could. "Mirren".

He pressed her close to him once more, a small sound escaped him and it made her ache in a way she had never ached, she broke away. Daring not to spare him a final glance she continued down the path, she would be alone, but at least he would be alive. She kept that as a promise to come back.


End file.
